memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2016)
(UK) |pages = 24 22 (UK) |ISBN = 9780789330000 ISBN 9781780549811 (UK) }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2016) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Summary ;Publisher's description :A longtime favorite among hardcore Trekkers and sci-fi fans, ''Star Trek: Ships of the Line 2016 Wall Calendar is a unique collectors addition celebrating the landmark 50th anniversary and gives aficionados something they cannot get elsewhere – spectacular original illustrations showcasing the franchise's most famous starships and vessels.'' :The characteristic horizontal format maximizes detail in the up-close views of each ship and puts the viewer right in the center of the iconic moments from ''Star Trek history, but remains a practical addition to any workspace.'' Months *'Cover' ("Enterprise-D") – The in a planetary system launching shuttlecraft from its main shuttlebay, by . *'January' ("Enterprise") – The and an starship in close proximity to a star, by Brian McMahon. *'February' ("U.S.S. Enterprise and U.S.S. Endeavour") – The refit USS Enterprise keeping station next to a drydock containing the , by David Gian-Cursio. *'March' – the same image as appears on the cover. *'April' ("U.S.S. Veracruz") – The in orbit of a planet, by Mark Kingsnorth. ::This image also includes a small panel containing orthographic views of the ship and the artist's signature. *'May '("U.S.S. Enterprise-E") – The in orbit of a planet with a shuttle coming in to dock and a bluish-green nebula in the background, by Colin Morella. *'June' ("Enterprise and Comet") – next to a pinkish-white comet, by Richard Smith. *'Centerfold' ("Shore Leave - Galileo") – The Constitution-class Enterprise in drydock with the shuttlecraft departing from the shuttlebay, by Michael Yager. *'July' ("U.S.S Columbia") – The rendezvousing with a communication outpost, by Robert Heckadon. *'August' ("Vor'cha and Enterprise-D") - The Enterprise-''D and a ship in orbit of a planet (from ), by Robert Thompson. *'September''' ("A New Home for the Rihannsu") – A number of Romulan warbirds orbiting a planet, by Thomas Raube. *'October' ("Charting the Cygnus Loop") - An unknown class of Federation starship in a blue nebula with two planets and several stars in the background, by Shawn Weixelman. *'November' ("Romulan Warbird") – A Romulan warbird firing its forward disruptor array, by Chris Ford. *'December' ("Defiant") – The speeding towards a Borg cube with red and blue nebulas in the background, by David Combe. Background information *Artists for this year's calendar were selected by a panel of judges through a contest held by StarTrek.com. *This was the fourth outing in the Ships of the Line calendar series, which saw an internationally released variant edition by Danilo Promotions Limited for the UK and the Commonwealth. As with the second outing, it was a reprint of the one year prior US 2015 edition, with the same contents, though, again, there were some slight editorial differences; the UK edition lacked the centerfold, but the interior art was less encumbered with text imprint as the individual dates were printed on the bottom in a separate bar. Gallery File:Ships of the Line 2016 solicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Ships of the Line 2016 solicitation back cover.jpg|Solicitation back cover File:Ships of the Line 2016 back cover.jpg|Final back cover File:Ships of the Line 2016 February spread.jpg|February spread File:Ships of the Line 2016 April spread.jpg|April spread File:Ships of the Line 2016 UK cover.jpg|Cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2016 UK backcover.jpg|Back cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2016 UK January spread.jpg|January spread, UK edition Category:Calendars